


Kris takes a snack break

by Varik_Anderson



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, Eating Disorders, Emetophilia, Gen, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varik_Anderson/pseuds/Varik_Anderson
Summary: Kris needs a quick break from classes.But only one thing can satisfy his craving...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Kris takes a snack break

You blankly stare at the chalkboard, not really processing the information that's been written there.

Your eyes are unfocused, and you've given up even pretending to take notes.

Alphys doesn't seem to notice that you aren't paying attention, but what else is new?

You look around the room.

A few people are paying attention.

You glance at Berdly.

If he were taking notes any faster his paper would be smoking.

You shake your head and sigh.

You glance over to Susie.

She's staring in the general direction of the chalkboard, with her hand resting on her head.

Upon closer inspection, you notice she's asleep.

You remember what she told you about not always having a comfortable place to sleep, and you sigh again, a bit more forlornly this time.

You're bored.

_Soul-crushingly bored._

There has to be something you can do to pass the time.

There's a gnawing sensation in your abdomen that you've been trying to ignore since this morning.

You check your inventory and you giggle to yourself.

You can't believe you're really going to do this.

You raise your hand.

Alphys doesn't seem to notice.

You cough.

_**O-oh! K-kris! Wh-what is it? D-do I need to repeat something?** _

You tell her that she doesn't, and that you need to use the restroom.

Alphys blankly stares at you for a moment.

_**U-uh... s-sure! J-just don't b-be in there for the rest of the class period. Heheheh...** _

You get up out of your seat and leave the room, not even paying her any mind.

...

You slam the bathroom door behind you, trying to stifle your laughter.

Finally.

_Finally._

You've been waiting all day to do this.

You check your inventory again.

Suddenly, a massive bag of the marshmallows they put in your favorite cereal appears on the bathroom floor.

You cackle maniacally.

You tear the bag open and dump the marshmallows all over your face.

You deeply inhale through your nose, shuddering very loudly and shaking violently.

With great gusto, you begin picking up marshmallows off of the floor and shoveling fistfuls of them into your mouth.

_Sweet release._

The sheer overwhelming pleasure that the mallow provides you is beyond description.

Words fail you.

. . .

After what feels like an eternity, and yet also far too little time, the bag is nearly empty.

Considering the amount of marshmallows in the bag, you probably overdid it.

You hear a very concerning noise coming from your stomach.

Scratch that, you _definitely overdid it._

You feel an incredibly unpleasant sensation bubbling in your gut.

You realize that you've eaten too many marshmallows, and your body is about to forcibly fix that issue.

You try to slam the stall door, but before you can grab it, the incredibly colorful puke is already spewing out of you.

It's chunky, because you swallowed a significant portion of the marshmallows whole.

You heave, and more of the thick, chunky, sugary liquid erupts from within you.

You feel tears running down your face.

You faintly hear something amidst the sound of you forcibly ejecting marshmallow sludge from deep within you.

Someone's coming.

The stench of powerful alcohol wafts into your nostrils, and you begin vomiting even more forcefully from the repulsive mixture violating your nasal passages.

You feel your throat burning, but you can't tell if it's from the scent of alcohol, or the thick paste escaping from your face hole.

**Hnnnmmmnnnhhhhh... Oh god...**

That voice sounds familiar.

You turn around and see Susie stumbling around in the bathroom.

Without really looking where she's going, she bumps right into you.

**Urgh... Kris, what the fuck...? You don't live here...**

You hear an ominous rumble coming from Susie's stomach.

You ask her what's wrong, but before you can finish, she hurls up a thick brown sludge all over your face and chest.

You let out a startled yelp, followed by a string of expletives, followed by you throwing up more marshmallows.

**Dude, that's nasty... stop puking everywhere...**

You shoot a death glare at Susie, but she's so smashed she doesn't appear to notice.

You're shaking violently from the strain of all of those marshmallows forcibly uninhabiting you.

Susie falls over on the floor, the viscous white paste all over her jacket.

Her tongue flops out of the side of her mouth.

After a few seconds, you hear her snoring.

You shakily stand up and assess the damage.

The toilet is absolutely covered in marshmallow.

Your shirt is slathered in a godawful mixture of whiskey and marshmallow chunder.

You shake your head. You really did it this time. Your mother is going to kill you.

_**K-kris, i-is everything okay in h-here?** _

Your blood turns to ice.

Alphys opens the door.

_**I-I heard gagging and splashing sounds, a-and I-** _

_**...** _

Alphys stares at you, and the white and brown splotches on your shirt.

She then looks at Susie, who reeks of alcohol and whose face and chest are covered in a thick, sticky liquid.

Alphys blushes.

_**U-um... I-I'll, j-just... P-pretend I n-never s-saw this...** _

You feel one more thick lump coming up.

You try to suppress it, but it ejects from your gullet and splatters all over the floor.

Alphys stares at you incredulously, eyes wide.

A skeleton you swear you've met before walks into the room.

**heh. guess it just goes to show you...**

**too many marshmallows can really...**

**harsh your mallow.**

You hear a rimshot in the distance.

You squint.


End file.
